Expect the Unexpected
by sarabeth120
Summary: Elizabeth Samuels just moved into the neighborhood, she's not your average girl... and Benny finds himself falling for her... FAST. BennyxOC


**Hey! I said a long time ago that I was bad at fanfiction, but I've decided to give it a try again! I don't really know why, but that's what I've decided. Here's my first chapter of my first fanfiction in about three years. I'm going to try to make Lizzie not too Mary-Sueish, but forgive me if she seems to be... Here's chapter one, Enjoy: **

Fourteen year old Elizabeth Samuels sighed as she glanced around the somewhat small neighborhood that she so happened to find herself in. She had just moved in and already she was bored out of her mind, this couldn't be good.

This place was so boring. Especially compared to the big bustling city that she had come from. Why did they have to move? She didn't even know why she bothered asking the question, she very well knew why… she just didn't like it, that's all. Her father had been transferred at possible the worst time ever.

This was the summer before high school, possibly one of the most important days of her life. That being her first day of school and what would she be doing when that dreaded day came in September? Sitting all by herself like the dork that she was, of course. How was she supposed to make friends, if there was nothing to _do _in this blasted little town?!

The screen porch door opened and she glanced behind her to see her older brother, Ronny, come out onto the porch carrying his baseball mitt in his hands, "Hey, sis." He said. "Whatcha doin'?

She looked at him. "I'm bored." She groaned putting her hands in her hands and sighing rather loudly.

He gave her a sympathetic look, "Aw, I'm sorry about that…"

"What are _you_ doing?" she asked, rather suspiciously.

"Me? Oh, the local baseball league is holding tryouts for summer teams, I'm going to go and check it out."

"Oh." She muttered, sadly, and then a thought came to her mind, "Hey, can I come?"

Ronny looked at her for a few moments, trying to make up his mind. After several moments, he shrugged, "I guess so, but don't expect to be allowed to try out," he said as she saw her reach for her own mitt that sat sitting on the stairs beside her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I can always bring it just in case." She said, "Besides one of these days, I'm going to play baseball." She smirked.

"Maybe, sis… but you very well know that most leagues don't allow girls to play. Girls just don't have what it takes to play."

She glared at him and poked him, rather hard in the ribs. "Hey!" he said, holding his side.

"You deserved it. You know very well that I could practically beat any boy at throwing and possibly even hitting… I'm almost as good as you are." She gave him a knowing look. To which he smirked and messed her dirty blonde hair up.

"Come on, Lizzie, I don't want to be late." He said, and she swiftly got up and they left arm in arm towards the local baseball fields that were only a few blocks away.

* * *

When they reached their destination, Lizzie was somewhat amazed at what she saw, there were many boys, seeming to be between the ages of thirteen and eighteen running aroun the field. Some were throwing, while others were practicing hitting and even more were stretching out by the bleachers. 

She and Ronny made their way over to what could only be assumed to be a sign-in table. A rather mean looking man happened to be manning it.

"May I help you?" were the first words that he spoke to Ronny, he spoke in a rather rough voice. He merely glanced at her, other then that one glance he paid no mind to her.

"Hi, I just moved here and I was just wondering if it was too late to sign-up for tryouts?" he asked, looking hopefully at the sheets that were splayed across the table in front of them.

The man's expression never changed as he answered with a, "No, it's never too late, just fill out this form… here's a pen for you. And you can go ahead and get warmed up. Tryouts aren't officially starting for another thirty minutes." The man explained as he sat back down in his chair and stared rather blankly at Lizzie.

"Now, what do you want?" he asked, not half as kindly as he had been acting towards Ronny. But Ronny was too preoccupied with the form he was in the middle of completing to notice.

She looked at him and then at Ronny and then around herself, she knew it would be stupid to ask such a question, she very well knew the answer for it was staring at her on the form that Ronny was busy filling out. NO GIRLS. The words jumped out at her.

She shrugged, "Nothing, I'm just here to watch."

He eyed the glove that she held in her hand, "What's with that?" he nodded towards it. She had forgotten that she had had it. Oops.

She looked at it, "I'm going to help my brother warm up, is that so very wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her for a few seconds, before promptly bursting out into laughter. She glared at him.

Ronny finished the form and handed it back to the man, as well as the pen. He was still laughing freely and was starting to piss Lizzie off. "That's one funny girl you got there…" he nodded towards her.

"Um… thanks." Ronny said, clearly confused.

"Now, why don't you go find a _real _player to warm up with?" the man asked after he finally stopped laughing.

Ronny looked between the two before responding, "I'd rather do so with my sister. Do you have a ball I could use?"

The man stared at him, completely dumbstruck. The girl wasn't kidding. Well, very well, if he wanted to warm up with a girl, who was he to stop him? It wasn't like it was against the rules. It was just somewhat wrong, that's all. A girl playing baseball just wasn't right.

He grunted and handed the boy a ball from a bucket that sat behind him. And watched as they walked off, shaking his head.

"Told you, they wouldn't let you, Lizzie." Ronny looked at her as they got out of earshot of that table.

"I know, I saw the form you were filling out. There's a reason why I didn't bother. He would have just laughed in my face and it would have been worse then what he was doing just then." She shrugged as they walked a good distance from the rest of the group, so that they could have some privacy.

When they reach a secluded spot, Lizzie ran a fair throwing distance away from Ronny and they began throwing to one another. Slow, easy tosses at first, but they quickly turned into fast pitched throws, going at least sixty miles per hour and hurting the others hands.

It was a good system, until Lizzie had to go and ruin it when she accidentally threw it over Ronny's head, and she really threw it over it for it went several feet and actually hit some boy in the head before it stopped and fell to the ground.

The boy, turned ever so slowly around to see who had just hit him in the head. When he saw Lizzie standing there, Ronny just looked confused (again), he glanced at the baseball that lay on the ground by his feet, and then back up at her, still with a very glaring face.

He picked up the guilty piece of equipment and proceeded to make his way over to where Ronny and Lizzie happened to be. Lizzie was staring from the boy to the ball; the boy did look rather pissed off… oops.

The boy stopped in front of her, intimidating her almost instantly, being a few inches taller then her and being in such a new looking baseball uniform. "Did you throw this?" he asked, holding the ball up for her to see as if she couldn't see it before.

She looked at it then at him. She had noticed that they had grown somewhat of a crowd as the boys that were near were watching them curiously.

"So, what if I did?" she asked, glaring at the boy as she stepped a few feet away from him so she could see him better.

"You're a girl, girls can't throw that far." He all but growled out.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, yea, I beg to differ." She said rudely to him as she crossed her arms over her chest and stood there waiting for a response.

"Girls aren't allowed here." He said, somewhat changing the subject.

"It's a free country, I can go where I want to, and I do not need you to tell me otherwise." She snarled.

"Lizzie, maybe-" Ronny started from somewhere behind her.

"Not now!" she snarled, "I can handle this jerk."

The boys' eyes narrowed at that statement. "You're not supposed to be here…" he said again.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know that… you told me that already. Why don't you tell me something that I don't know?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

He opened his mouth to respond but never got to because just then the man that had been sitting at the table was standing a few feet away from the boy. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Philips what are you doing?"

"This girl just hit me with the ball, on purpose!" the boy exclaimed, not taking his eyes off her.

She opened her mouth in order to refute his claim, but never got the chance for the man took one look at her and said, "I _knew _you would be trouble. Now, get out."

"But-" Ronny protested, trying to defend his little sister. It was futile for he was interrupted as well.

"Either, she's goes, or you can't try out." The man threatened. Lizzie glared before glancing at her brother, a somewhat defeated look was plastered on her face and she knew what he was silently asking her to do… she just didn't want to do it.

But, she knew how badly Ronny wanted to play, and she would never forgive herself if she was the reason for him not being able to do so. "Fine." She snarled before she swiftly pushed her way roughly through the circle of boys that had surrounded them. Making sure to whack that Phillips boy extra hard. This was not over, that much she was sure of as she stalked off away from the group of gawking boys that still stood stock still, staring after her retreating figure.

**So, how was it? Please excuse the small spelling and grammer mistakes, I proofread to the best of my ability, but I know I didn't catch everything! If you see any please let me know so that I can fix them! Please read and review!  
**


End file.
